Dora Saves the Prince
Dora Saves the Prince is the 26th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Prince Ramon (debut) *Witch (debut) Summary A young prince tries to get his ball back from the deep dark forest but ends up being locked in the high tower by a mean witch. Recap Dora had a special book that she'd like to read to Boots. Dora gets out the special book out of her backpack. The special book had a prince on the front cover. The title of the book was called "El Príncipe y la Bruja" which is spanish for "The Prince and the Witch". Dora & Boots had to say "abre" when they want to open the book. The story starts where a handsome prince named Prince Ramon playing with his ball. He bounced with it, spun with it and he even kicked it. Prince Ramon kicked the ball once and went very far. He kicked the ball twice and went very very far. When he kicked the ball a 3rd time, it went so far away that it landed in "el bosque de la bruja" or the witch's forest. Prince Ramon was not allowed into the witch's forest, but he wanted to get his ball back. He couldn't find it anywhere and the witch saw that Prince Ramon was in her forest she closed the gate and put him in a high tower. The witch whispered "Abre" for open, so Prince Ramon couldn't hear and the tower door opened and inside the tower, the prince and the witch climbed 12 steps up to another door at the top of the tower. The witch locked the prince in a little room and the witch walked away. Prince Ramon was stuck and he couldn't get out. Many people from near and far tried to get the prince out of the tower. But, nobody knew the magic word to open the tower door except for Dora. Dora decides that she can save the prince and that Boots will help too. Dora & Boots had to say "Abre" to open the book again, then they had to jump into the book. But Dora & Boots didn't know how to get to the high tower. Luckily, Map knows the way to the high tower. Dora & Boots had to go through a gate, across a crocodile lake and that's how they'll get to the high tower to save Prince Ramon and they'll have to watch out for the witch. As Dora & Boots approached the gate, it was shut closed. Boots tried to pull the gate open, but it didn't work. So, they decided to use the magic word "Abre" to open the gate. In no time, they made it through the gate. Suddenly, Dora & Boots saw the witch behind the tree. They had to close the gate fast. They put their hands out infront and as they pushed the gate closed, the witch bounced back from the gate. Not only did Dora & Boots go past the gate, they just entered the witch's forest and Boots remembered that Prince Ramon lost his ball somewhere in the witch's forest. Dora & Boots found Prince Ramon's ball by a tree. But then, Swiper was nearby. Dora & Boots stopped Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and he ran away. Dora & Boots decided that they should the ball in Dora's backpack to keep it safe. After that, Dora & Boots made it to a crocodile lake. But how were they going to get across? Dora told each crocodile to close their mouths by saying the spanish word "cierra". Each crocodile took their turn closing their mouths. Dora & Boots jumped on the crocodiles like stepping stones and they made it across in less than a minute. Suddenly they saw the witch jumping on the crocodiles. Dora & Boots stopped the witch from getting across to the other side by having each crocodile open their mouths. They told each crocodile "abre" and the witch bounced on each crocodile going backwards and then the witch flew far away going backwards. Dora & Boots were so close to getting to the high tower. Dora & Boots got to the high tower in no time. Now, they had to use the magic word to open the tower door. Dora & Boots knew the magic word and it was "Abre". When they said "Abre" the tower door opened. Dora & Boots went into the tower and the tower door closed behind them. As they got in, it was dark and steps were taking away. Boots flips on a light switch and the steps were in a pile. Dora & Boots counted out 12 steps. The first time they counted 12 steps, it was arranged horizontally. The 2nd time they counted the 12 steps, they were put back into place. Dora & Boots climbed the steps and Boots tried pulling the circular handle but it wouldn't open. So, they had to say "abre" once more to open the door to set the Prince Ramon free. Now that Prince Ramon is out of the tower, their journey wasn't done just yet. Dora & Boots had to give back the prince's ball. It wasn't just any ordinary ball, it was a magic ball. Dora gets out the prince's ball from her backpack and the witch saw that the prince was out of the tower and thought the prince had to be put under a spell. But Prince Ramon locked the witch in his magic ball. The witch wanted out of the ball and he didn't want the witch out of his ball. Then Dora comes up with a deal with the witch. She says that they'll let the witch out of the ball if the witch promises to be a good witch from now on. So, Dora, Boots and Prince Ramon let the witch out of the prince's ball by saying "Abre" one last time. The witch was released from the ball and landed on solid ground and the witch gave them a hug. And that is how Dora & Boots saved Prince Ramon and how the witch turned nice instead of mean. Places in episode #Big Gate #Crocodile Lake #High Tower Trivia *This is the 1st episode where Dora & Boots had to jump into a book to start their adventure. *"Abre" the Spanish word for open, was used many times when they had to open a book, a gate, the crocodile's mouths, the tower door and the cage door. *It is unknown how Swiper got into the book. *Map mentions that Dora & Boots had to watch out for the witch on their adventure. *This episode aired on VHS. *A picture of Prince Ramon securing the witch inside his magic ball was taken and was seen on a later episode titled To the Monkey Bars. *This is the 26th episode of the show. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2001. *This is the last episode of Season 1. Gallery reading the prince book.jpg Prince Ramon and his ball.jpg witch flying in the air.jpg Captive Prince.png Character Find Señor Tucán Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes